


"Sure thing, Sheriff"

by Jalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalec/pseuds/Jalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff is about to head off to work when he checks on Stiles. He finds something that is cause for concern...or so he thinks. Inspired by a gifset I saw where the Sheriff spots Derek in Stiles's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sure thing, Sheriff"

A Sunday morning and the Sheriff was up before 6AM, as per usual, readying himself slowly and mundanely for work. A beautiful day other than for the fact that he had to work, AKA deal with murderers, thieves, Beacon Hills' unusually high maim-rate, and the like, and that he had just woken up distraught after suffering from nightmares about his wife, knowing he wouldn't be able to wake up next to her again; knowing that his son would have to live without his mother for the rest of life.

Once he had showered and donned himself in his rusty green Sheriffs' uniform he begun to make his way downstairs to the kitchen where he would prepare his usual no-sugar-coffee-and-one-piece-of-toast breakfast. As he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped. He turned around and looked behind him to Stiles' room.

The nightmares last night were worse than usual. They don't usually include Stiles. The boy has always told his dad that he's doing well, that he loves him, and that they're a good team, but sometimes it's just too hard, and the Sheriff tries hard to force thoughts about how much better things would be if Stiles' mother was still here out of his mind.

Something stung inside him and he just felt that he _had_ to check on Stiles, so he walked quietly and discreetly over to the door and opened it so that he could check that everything was OK. Trying hard to make sure the door didn't creek, he only opened it enough so that he could peer in to see the half the room.

As per usual, he was greeted with an image of organised chaos. Papers and books (that he's sure Stiles has never read) and clothes and blankets lay sprawled almost artistically across nearly every inch of the room. But there, under the milky coloured blankets which were pulled all the way up over his face, lay the silhouette of his boy. He let out a relieved sigh as he noticed that the blankets rose and fell with every steady breath he made, meaning he was still obviously still fast asleep.

Just as the Sheriff went to close the door, he heard an odd sound come from the side of the room closer to Stiles' desk which he couldn't see, only describable by comparison to a whinny that a horse makes. He stopped and thought for a moment before pushing the door wide open to 'investigate'. To his surprise, shock, dismay, whatever, he saw two legs sticking up in the air.

His brow furrowed into a combination of confusion and concern as there was obviously more than just one person in his son's room, and neither of them looked like Scott or Lydia.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff blurted out in a hoarse whisper. As if the word was a missile that struck its target, the legs that were hovering in the air beside the bed began flailing in a confused state before toppling over head and crashing into the nearby desk.

The contorted body let out a groan followed by a convincing and signature sniff. _That_ was definitely Stiles, but who was the body in the bed?

As Stiles quickly recuperated from his heels-over-head act, he propped himself up against the side of the bed, eyes struggling to stay open; hair in a disarrayed state.

The body that was in the bed began to stir, obviously as a result of the tsunami of noise that just occurred because of the Sheriff's spontaneous announcement of presence.

Two large, strong-looking hands clung on to the top of the blanket before pulling it down just enough so that the head that was previously hidden from sight became apparent. A tanned man with dark, duck-tailed hair and similarly coloured stubble appeared. He obviously was still waking from the throws of a deep sleep; he was blinking, trying to adjust to the bright contrast of the newly revealed room, and letting out short, soft sighs as if not appreciative of being woken up.

He was the one person who the Sheriff hadn't expected to see in his son's bed. Derek Hale.

"STILES?" The Sheriff let out, not bothering to quieten his voice this time.

"DAD?" Stiles responded in a similar voice while making an exaggerated shrug notion.

The Sheriff's attention switched from his son, who was now staring back at him with a look on his face that screamed "SO WHAT?", to the _man_ in his son's bed.

"Derek." The Sheriff said softly with a nod.

Derek was now slightly more lucid and responded with a nod and a husky, "Sheriff."

The Sheriff was never really good with 'getting people off his scent', so when he tried to force a supportive, reassuring smile, it was no surprise that it looked more like he had consumed an entire lemon.

"Well..." He started out, struggling to find which direction was appropriate to move in.

The room felt like awkward silence had been pervading the lack of conversation for minutes, when in reality it was only a few seconds, which neither Derek nor Stiles really noted due to still being partially asleep.

After darting his eyes back and forth between the two, the Sheriff realised that perhaps Derek wasn't the worst choice for his son to be in bed (or not so much) with. It could have been Greenberg. Now  _that_ would have been a problem.

"Well..." He began once more, redirecting his attention back to Stiles, trying to steady his voice back to a normal tone. "...There's stuff for breakfast in the fridge. Why don't you, uh, cook Derek something?" He wanted to laugh, because the idea of Stiles cooking is hilarious to him, but he bit it back. "Just try not to burn down the house... A'ight, son?"

Stiles let out a sarcastic laugh as he rested his head on his arms like he was just about to go back to sleep.

The Sheriff, now directing his attention to Derek, began to speak again. "You watch him, Derek, he burned two-minute-noodles once." His eyes squinted as he repeated in a whisper "Two minute noodles..."

Derek, now sitting up in the bed shirtless, began chuckling and gave a reassuring smile to Stiles' dad.

"Sure thing, Sheriff."


End file.
